


Ron's Pretty Little Thing

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Job, Caught, Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Infidelity, Masturbating, Office Sex, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Ron catches his new pretty secretary pleasing herself on the clock.





	Ron's Pretty Little Thing

Ron Weasley was sitting at his desk in his private office organizing papers. Occasionally he would look out the small window in his door and check out his new secretary. She was a pretty little thing. Just graduated Hogwarts and wanted office experience. She had very pretty face, large eyes, pouty lips. Large perky breasts that threatened to pop out of her shirt at any moment. A cute bubble butt that her mini skirt tried to cover. And Ron called her his little slut. 

Day one of her job he caught her masturbating at her desk, her hand between her legs. 

Of course Ron wasn’t going to fire the hottest piece of arse in the Ministry. So he made a deal with her.  
He’ll keep quiet, if he got his way with her. 

Of course she said yes, and let Ron guide her into his office for their first fuck. 

He fucked her on his desk, he spread her legs and dove right inside. She was so tight. He quickly charmed the room since he learned she was a screamer. 

—

They don’t always fuck during business hours. Sometimes Ron is happy enough to just watch her get off at her own desk. She’d tease him through the window. Licking her lips or the tip of her pen. Unbuttoning her shirt just enough to give him a peak of her bra. Sometimes spreading her legs and showing off her tight juicy cunt. 

One time, she had gotten in early and left Ron a surprise in his desk. A pair of wet panties.  
Which Ron used to jack himself off at his desk. And later returning it covered in cum. 

During a meeting with one of his employees, he had his little slut under his desk sucking him off the entire time. His employee never noticed.  
She was a natural born cock sucker. Taking him deep in her throat. She massaged his balls as if it was second nature to her. Thus, Ron would fill her stomach with his hot cum. 

—

Over the weekend, Ron got married. 

But that didn’t stop him from fucking his tasty young secretary. 

She was spread on his lap, his cock shoved deep inside her cunt. Her juices leaking onto his legs and his office chair. 

The photo of his wife, faced down on his desk. 

He would thrust hard up, while pulling her down onto his dick. 

She was screaming her pleasure into the air. Orgasming all over his cock.  
After Ron came inside her, she’d climb off and lick his cock clean. 

—

It was the end of a long hard day at the office and Ron hadn’t left yet. 

He was doing some over time, by teasing his little slut. 

He had her naked on his desk, legs spread, her back to the door. 

He sat in his chair, his erect cock out. 

Ron had ordered her to not move. He gently ran his hands over her sexy figure. Lingering on her breasts. He pinched and pulled her nipples. Flicking them. 

He had filled her cunt with an ever growing dildo. It started out small but over time it grew. Gently vibrating as well. 

His little slut was a blushing wet mess. Her moans filled his office. 

After an hour of doing paperwork, his cock was throbbing. His delicious slut’s dildo was huge. He would push on it gently, her pussy gushing. 

Gently pulling the dildo out, he admired her gaping pussy, before shoving his big hard cock inside. 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she let out screams of pleasure. Her breasts bounced with every thrust. His desk shook. 

His door opened. 

The office was suddenly silent, except for the sound of a photo crashing onto the floor.


End file.
